the years to come
by Nebriniel Peredhil
Summary: sequal to The marauders.  Dumbledore's daughter teaching how to fight? Snape's daughter in what house? Sirius black is Married and he has a daughter?  man just think of the years to come.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Harry Potter characters or any of the settings.

Book 1

Prologue

She was holding her baby girl. Together they were on the roof. The mother and daughter were in Godric's Hollow, a small village in England. The mother, Elizabeth, was waiting for her husband to return. Her husband, Severus, worked at a large school Hogwarts. Hogwarts was where they first meet. Severus didn't plan on marring Elizabeth; he was planning to wed a beautiful girl named Lily Evans. They were in love till one time when he accidently called her a mudblood. That small mistake cost him true love but he went and married the next best thing, Elizabeth. She was an energy filled Gryffindor. Soon after their wedding Elizabeth was pregnant. In a moment of crises Severus went to Tom Riddle, then known as Lord Voldemort. He joined as a death eater and soon after realized the danger he put his family in. His wife happened to be friends with Sirius Black and his wife Angel, who were friends with James Potter and Lilly Evans. Lilly at the time was pregnant with a baby boy, who would then be called Harry. And for some reason Voldemort wanted that baby boy to die. The two babies played often together until one day when the Potters had to go into hiding from Voldemort. Severus got more and more nerves knowing what Voldemort was planning.

"Shh, Sonia." Elizabeth said to her 15 month old baby girl. They were in the kitchen preparing dinner for Severus for when he got home. What Elizabeth didn't know was that Voldemort was on his way to their house to have Elizabeth join as a death eater. She was going to say "NO!" that was always her answer when Severus asked her. Elizabeth and baby Sonia heard the door open. "Hey love, you're home early!" Elizabeth called. But no one answered her call. She then heard several footsteps coming towards the room they were in. Elizabeth quickly grabbed her wand and hid her baby in the cabinet. The first thing she saw was the inhuman face of Voldemort. "Join me." Was all she heard. "NEVER! I AM LOYAL TO ALBUS DUMBLEDORE I WILL NEVER JOIN YOU!" She shouted at him "then you must die. Then your daughter will belong to me. AVADA KEDAVRA!" He shouted at her. She dropped to the floor dead. There was then a loud 'crack' sound, and Severus appeared in the kitchen. The first thing he saw was his dead wife on the floor. Then he saw Voldemort looking for something. He knew he was looking for his baby girl. "Your daughter belongs to me Severus."Severus grabbed his baby girl from the cabinet and apparated out of the house. He reappeared in Hogwarts in Dumbledore's office. He was sobbing by the time he got there, holding his happy little baby in his arms. "'Unke! HI!" She shouted across the room happy to see the old bearded man. Angel Black, Dumbledore's daughter was there to comfort Severus she was his friend at once. Three days later the potters died by the hand of Voldemort. The only survivor, little harry, Lily's baby boy. This time both angel and Severus wept for their losses. A couple months later, Sirius Black was arrested for giving the potter's location to Voldemort, killing Peter Pettigrew, and murdering twelve muggles. Angel had begged for Sirius' release because at the time she found out she was pregnant. She never got to tell her husband. Albus Dumbledore let his daughter come and work at Hogwarts. She taught a new subject, defensive arts.


	2. sonia

Chapter 1

Father is cretin I will be getting my invitation to Hogwarts soon. I, on the other hand, don't know. My father is Severus Snape. He is the potions master at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. I was raised at Hogwarts. My favorite professor is Dumbledore. Dumbledore is my godfather and I _love _him. He is the head master at Hogwarts. Hagrid is my best friend. Hagrid is the grounds keeper at Hogwarts. Everyone I have ever known was either attended Hogwarts or works at Hogwarts. Well except Sophie she was also a professor's daughter. But now I hope to make friends my own age, because I will attend.

"Sonia Hurry up you'll miss meeting everyone at the station!" I heard my father yell at my door. "Give me one second will you!" I yelled back. After fixing my tie I ran out the door just barely missing Father. "Sonia, your shoes." He said. He knelt down and tied them for me. "Love you bye!" I said running out the door to our privet quarters. T raced to the station to arrive there before the train did. "Hey Hagrid." I said as I ran past him. I turned around and stopped right in front of him. "Excided are ya?" He asked. "Why _wouldn't_ I be?" As normal he just laughed. The train came to a sudden stop. Slowly students came out. The students who were already sorted in either Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, Gryffindor, of Slytherin went to the carriages. Everyone else was new and came up to Hagrid who was shouting "Firs' years this way!" He was always happy when the first years came. "Alright there Harry?" I didn't know who harry was, but Hagrid was tall enough to see who he was talking to. "Follow me" he said and we all followed him to the boats. "No mor'n four to a boat!" he ordered. I was forced on a boat with three boys: Draco, Crabbe, and Goyle. Crabbe and Goyle smelled like they ate the whole entire trolley I hear the older kids talk about. When we stopped Hagrid asked some boy about some toad and he was excided. Hagrid walked up to the door to the entrance three times. When it swung open I saw Professor McGonagall standing there looking more stern than ever. "The firs' years professor McGonagall." He announced. "Thank you Hagrid I'll take them from here." She said. She led us right to the entrance hall. I looked around at the others and laughed. Their faces were filled with astonishment. McGonagall then gave her usual speech. She told us about the order of things, the sorting, the houses, and being quite while she is gone. I knew that I would get Slytherin. Father would be so proud if I did. Several people behind me screamed. I turned around and saw all the ghosts. And as usual they were arguing. When they finally noticed us they started _interrogating_ us, luckily Professor McGonagall stopped them. She led us in and the hat sang. "Okay when I call out your name you will step up and I will place the sorting hat on your head and you will be sorted into your house." She said. She started shouting out names then "Potter, Harry" she shouted. This was _the _Harry Potter. It took quite some time for the hat to shout "Gryffindor!" "Snape, Sonia!" She shouted. I stepped forward smiling broadly. "Hmm, a Snape. You would do good I Gryffindor. Yes that's good" I could hear it whisper in my head. "Slytherin!" I shouted sounding like the hat. My lips didn't even move. I turned around to look at my father and saw only a small smile on his lips. I looked at my friend and saw her smiling at me. She was so funny at times even though she was a year younger she was like a 5 year old. I went and sat down at the front of the table trying to stay away from the fat trolley boys. I leaned over the side of the table and waved at the boy everyone says is Harry Potter. I looked back up and smiled at professor Dumbledore and his daughter known as professor Dumbledore or as Professor Angle. Dumbledore slowly stood up. He had a large grin from ear to ear. "Welcome! To a new year at Hogwarts! Before we begin our banquet, I would like to say a few words. And here they are: Nitwit! Blubber! Oddment! Tweak! Thank you!" Is started laughing. He always made me laugh weather he was serious or not? After we all finished eating we all started singing 'Hogwarts' with Dumbledore's ribbon high in the air. And as usual the Weasley twins finished last. The Weasley twins didn't like me very much. I'm guessing it's because of my father, but nobody really liked him. "Alright, first year Slytherins this way!" Shouted one of the prefects. We all stood up and started to follow. "Sonia." I felt a hand on my shoulder. When I turned around I saw my father. "Come walk with me." So I followed him. He kept walking not saying a word. He led me to our own chambers, specifically my room. He led me to my _old _bed and sat me down on my _old_ chair that was in front of my bed. He took one of my hands. "Sonia, I don't know if I want you to stay in the Slytherin dorm. You would be safer and warmer if you stayed here." Dad said.

"At some time, Dad, I will need to experience these things for myself. If I'm going to make any friends, I need to experience these things. It's not goodbye forever. You'll probably stop by while I'm asleep. Your ring opens every Slytherin door anyways."

"How do you know about that?"

"I'm not 3 I've lived here my whole life I know things."

"Ha. Okay, you can have my trunks. It has an S.S. on it for-"

"Severus Snape!"

"Or Sonia Snape. I'll see you in the morning. Scourgify." My stuff automatically packed themselves into my new trunks."Love you dad."I said and kissed him on the cheek. I grabbed my new trunks and left leaving him where he knelt.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Sonia-

I made my way to the Slytherin common room using the quickest way I knew. I was strong enough now to carry the trunks without them touching the floor. "Sonia!" I heard one someone shout at me. I turned around and saw Sophie. She was my favorite play mate. She too lived at Hogwarts with her mother professor Black. "Can I run with you?" she asked. "Okay. Race ya." I said together we raced to the Slytherin dorms, and I won. "I'll miss hanging out with you. Now I'll be all alone." She said with a sad smile.

"Don't worry I'll still see you maybe we can die my dad's hair pink again." I said trying to comfort her. She was my cousin twice removed. Her mom was my godfather's daughter.

"I'd like that. Bye Sonia."

"Bye Sophie" I went inside. I'd miss her being there. We used to have so much fun together. Suddenly the cold in the room hit me. It was freezing in there. Cold and hard. I made my way to my new room. It was like my old room but very green and very cold. I eventually fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

SNAPE-

I was doing my normal rounds around the Slytherin dormitory. Ever since the beginning of my career here after Slughorn retired and I would hand out blankets the first few nights. I remembered how cold it was and it only got colder. I stopped at each room and offered blankets. I stopped at Sonia's room last knowing I would be there the longest. When I entered the room I could see a small lump on the bed that was shaking like a leaf. The small lump was Sonia curled up in a ball. I sat down next to her on her bed, and draped several blankets over her. I sat with her till she warmed up and loosened. She grew up fast. I was amazed at how much she was like her mother. I gave her a small kiss on her cheek and left. "Professor Snape? What are you doing down here." I heard a voice ask behind me. I spun around and saw Draco Malfoy sitting on one of the chairs reading a book. "I am handing out blankets. Care for one?" I asked. "No thank you Professor." He said, too distracted by his book to even look up. I walked out of the Slytherin dorms to go back to my chambers. "Hi Professor!" I heard behind me. I turned around and saw Sophie, Angel black's little girl she was a year younger than my own daughter but as hyper at all times as a toddler. "Sophie? What are you doing out of bed? Does your mom know you're here?"

"Umm… no but I'm allowed out I'm not a student. Plus I was racing Sonia. Now I'm going to talk to you. Then I'm going to go to Hagrid's. Then I'm going to go to grandpa's. Then I have to go to bed. Hopefully I can do that all in an hour. Do you think I can do that all in an hour? Mum say's I probably can't."

"GET BACK HERE YOU IMP!" I heard a failure voice yell. I saw angel running down the hall. Her light blue eyes looked gray in the moonlight. "When did she become an imp, Angel? I always thought she was an angel like you?" I teased her. "She became an imp when she snuck out of bed an hour ago. _When she should be _sleeping." She said glaring at her daughter. "See if you didn't talk to me so long you could have gotten away." I whispered to Sophie, I loved teasing Angel. When we were still friends I did it a lot more often. She grabbed her daughter's hand. "I have to go Snape." She said coldly and walked away. "Mum? When are we going to see dad?"

"I don't know if we will ever see him." I heard her say. I continued on and passed Sonia's empty room along my way. The next few years will be hard. Especially with Harry Potter coming. He had lily's eyes. Lily, my beautiful lily. I wish Sonia had her eyes.


	3. fights

Chapter 2

Sonia-

I woke up with extra blankets on, that I don't remember having on when I fell asleep. I slowly got up and put on my robes, now with a green and black tie. I was truly a Slytherin now. I was about to walk out of my room when I noticed my schedule on the floor. I scanned it and liked what my classes were.

7:30-8:00****Breakfast

8:00-9:00**** herbology**** Professor Sprout

9:00-10:00**** Transfiguration**** Professor McGonagall

10:00-11:00**** D.A.D.A****Processor Quirrel

11:00-12:00**** potions ****Professor Snape

12:00-12:30****Flying practice****professor Hooch

12:30-1:30****Lunch

1:30-2:00**** free time

2:00-3:00**** Defensive arts**** Professor Dumbledore

3:00-4:00**** Charms****Professor Flitwick

4:00-5:00**** History of magic****Professor Binns

5:00-6:00**** Dinner

8:00-9:00****free time

10:00****Bed

I was very happy to have at least one study hall, some people don't have any. Also I had potions last, I wasn't sure if I should be happy about that or sad. I got down to the dining hall after my shower so I didn't miss anything. One thing I learned from the past the juiciest news gets served out first. I ran quickly down the halls with my wet hair flapping against my back. By the time I arrived my long black hair was _still_ very wet and was sticking to my back and neck. I still didn't see the point of coming down for breakfast I wasn't hungry, but the gossip as good. After I ate a piece of toast and the good gossip was over I decided to pay Hagrid a visit. But by the time I got down there I had to run back up for Magical Creatures. The class was great. But then I had flying practice. I never flew before, not without dad there with me. "Everyone stand by a broom. What are you waiting for, hurry up." Madam hooch snapped. I quickly stood next to a broom across from the boy Harry Potter. "Stick your right hand over your broom and say 'up'" She instructed. "Up!" Everyone shouted. Harry Potter's broom jumped up right into his hand. Mine on the other hand took two tries to get it in my hand. "Okay. When I blow my whistle I want you to push off the ground and touch back down. One…two…" before she even had a chance to blow her whistle a boy from Gryffindor took off. "Come back down here boy!" She yelled. But by that point the boy had lost control of his broom. It looked like his broom was jinxed. He was going straight up. He looked so scared, plus he was screaming like a girl. Then he fell off his broom. Madam hooch said he just broke his arm and to stay on the ground while she takes him to the hospital wing. As soon as she left there was a loud laughter "Did you see his face, the great lump!" I spun around and saw Draco laughing. Soon my fellow Slytherins were joining in. "Shut up Malfoy!" Snapped one of the Gryffindor girls. "Ooh sticking up for Longbottom. Never thought you'd like ft little crybabies, Parvati." said Pansy Parkinson. "SHUT UP PANSY. NO ONE WANTS TO HEAR YOUR VOICE ANY MORE!" I yelled at here. "Oh, you fancy him too do you, Snape." She mocked me. "NO! I fancy punching you. How do you think you'd look with a broken nose?" I asked sweetly. This shut up her eminently. "LOOK!" Draco darted forward, and picked up something from the ground. "It's that stupid thing Longbottom's gran sent him." It was a small glass ball. "Give that here Malfoy" Harry potter said quietly. Draco just gave him a nasty smile. "GIVE IT HERE!" He shouted. Draco got on his broom and shot up in the air. "Come and get it then potter." Draco shouted. That's when harry grabbed his broom, and so did I. "No." a Gryffindor girl shouted at Harry. Unfortunately no one was there to stop me. "Madam Hooch said not to move you'll get us all in trouble." But just as I did he ignored her. He quickly got to the same height as Malfoy. "Give it here Malfoy or I'll knock you off your broom." Harry shouted at Malfoy. "oh yeah" Malfoy asked trying to sound brave but even I could see the fear in his clear blue eyes and it was written clear as day on his face. Harry shot forward and tried to snatch it out of Malfoy's miserable little hand. "No Crabbe and Goyle to save your neck, Malfoy." Harry called. "You, too. No helping him" he said to me. "Why do you think I'm up here? I'm here to help you." I called back. "Catch it if you can potter!" Malfoy yelled and threw up the ball. Malfoy proudly watched as harry went after the ball. When he started to sink to the ground I stopped him, well till he was close enough that what I was about to do wouldn't hurt as much. I brought back my fist and brought it down on Malfoy, not as hard as I wanted it to be though. I could feel his nose break under the pressure of my fist. He fell off his broom. Harry and I both landed on the ground at the same time. We gave each other a high five. "I'm Harry potter."

"I'm Sonia, Sonia Snape" I introduced myself.

"HARRY POTTER!"

We both turned around and saw McGonagall running towards us. "Never- In all my life at Hogwarts- How dear you- you might have broken your neck-."

"It wasn't his fault professor-."

"Be quiet Miss Patil-."

"But Malfoy-."

"That's enough, Mr. Weasley. Potter, Snape, follow me, NOW!"

We walked in silence behind her. "What do you think she's going to do to us, Harry?" I whispered to harry. "I was going to ask you that." Harry whispered back. She stopped at a classroom. "Professor Black?"

"Yes Minerva?" I heard professor black say

"May I brow wood"

"Certainly. I was just about to kick him out he's too smart to be in here. Oliver get your stuff I'm kicking you out for the day." Oliver Wood was the Gryffindor Quittage captain. He walked out of the class with all his books. "Yes professor?" he asked. "Follow me." Was all McGonagall said. She led us down more halls. "Hey do you know what she wants?" Wood whispered to us. "We just asked the same question." Harry whispered back. She walked us to the transfiguration classroom. "PEAVES GET OUT!" McGonagall she shouted into the classroom. "Sonia, do you mind waiting out here for a minute?" I shrugged my shoulders and sat down against the wall. I waited holding my hand that now hurt. "Hmm I think Malfoy's nose is harder than it looks." I said to myself. Professor McGonagall came out later with Harry and Oliver. "Follow me." She said. I wanted to say no but I didn't really have a choice. Of course she led me straight to my father's classroom. She stuck her head inside. "Excuse me professor Snape, but may I see you for a minute?" She asked. "Professor, I am teaching a class right now. Can this possibly wait three minutes till clad is over?" I could hear him drone from the other side of the door. "That'll do." she replied and shut the door. She walked over to the windowsill and sat down. "Let me see your hand." She said. I held out my non injured hand. "Your _other _hand." She ordered. Sheepishly I held out my hand. "I'm guessing this is from Mr. Malfoy's face." I smirked. "Your father should be out soon." Now I was frightened. I don't get scared easily, but I feared the wrath of my father. I could suddenly hear the loudness of the fifth year students. McGonagall got up, walked to the door, and opened it. "Severus is now a good time?" she asked most inpatient. "I suppose." I heard him again. She turned to me and signaled for me. I slowly came to the door. "Hi dad." I said shyly. He spun around from his cauldron. "Oh Sonia what did you do now?"He asked. "I…uh…um…punched Draco Malfoy off his broom. Do you think I broke his nose?" I asked. "Yes I think you did. She punched him as if he was a bludger. I brought her down here because I know the Slytherin team needs a new beater, as should Gryffindor but. She would be excellent." she explained, "But punishment is necessary but up to you as Slytherin head and as her father. Oh I must go I have a class of baboons to attend to." She said looking at her pocket watch. She turned around and left. "I swear this job is more like babysitting than teaching." I heard her mumble on her way out. "Oh Sonia your first day! Couldn't you wait a week, just a week? What in your right mind sent you to punch Mr. Malfoy! Let alone he was on a broom off the ground! You could have killed him. Do you-!" he yelled as soon as she was out of hearing range. "He was close enough to the ground. The only thing that probably hurt was my fist!" I raised my voice to match his. "You are a Slytherin above all else." He yelled. "_NO I'M NOT."_ I hissed, thinking about _me_ saying Slytherin, not the hat choosing Gryffindor. I turned on my heel and left forgetting completely about my hand. I went to the great hall. I sat down at the end of the table that way I could get out quickly. I looked over at harry who looked like he was going to bolt out of there any second. I giggled he looked the same way I felt. I ate lunch and went down to Hagrid. I knocked on the door. "Hagrid open up it's me!" I yelled I needed someone to talk to and that someone just had to be Hagrid. He quickly opened the door. "Sorry 'bout that Sonia. Please come on in." Hagrid said. I followed him inside his hut. I sat down. "Want anything ta eat?" He asked. "No thank you I just ate. Can I talk to you about something Hagrid?" I asked. "Aren't we already?" He asked as he sat down across from me. "Promise no spilling?"

"'Course Sonia."

"I got in a fight with dad."

"Again? 'bout what?" I explained everything that happened in the last 24 hours. He nodded as I explained. "Sounds like you got lot ta deal with. In my opinion ya should talk ta good ol' Dumbledore. He'll 'elp ya mor' then me." He said. "Thanks for listening to me Hagrid, I gota go to class." I said he led me to the door. I started to go. "'Oi Sonia any time ya need ta talk ya know where I am." He called after me. "Thanks!" I called and hurried to defensive arts.


	4. professor Dumbledore

Chapter 3

"Attention!" professor Dumbledore yelled for our attention. She was wearing a pair of short Black bootie shorts and a short black tunic perfectlypaired with a pair of black gloves. "Hello welcome to Defensive Arts. I am Professor Dumbledore, but you can call me professor Angel to make things a little less confusing, but I really don't care what you want to call me. In this class you will learn how to fight physically and with magic. There are a few rules and warnings. If you are here to hurt and not learn get out of this class room and do not come back. This class is strictly for how to defend yourself. If you are caught outside this classroom fighting offensively with another 150 point will be taken from your house. If you have gotten in a fight before now good job. But if you are fighting an un fair fight say three to one the offensive attackers will lose their house 200 points, each. I am probably the nicest professor, but I can be as ruthless as Professor Snape. Now that we are done with that who knows how to punch?" Several hands shoot up. "Miss granger care to demonstrate?" A Gryffindor girl with bushy brown hair made a fist but her thumb was inside not outside. "Close but not quite. If you want to throw a fist you want your thumb outside of your fist. For a good punch strength comes from, where?" I raised my hand. "From your whole body not just your arm." She nodded. "5 points to Slytherin. I will later demonstrate a good punch on professor Snape who so kindly volunteered to be a human punching bag and my opponent. Now we are going to start either some basic warm ups. The further up in years the harder the warm ups will be. Now everyone sit on the floor. Now reach forward and try to touch your toes. Now sit ups, hope you know how to do these. It's okay if you can't do most the exercises this year but by the end of your time here at Hogwarts you'll be pros." The bell suddenly rang. Professor angel looked up and mouthed "why." Then looked at us sitting. "Well are you going to go or just sit here? Oh and Mr. Potter please stay afterwards." We got up and left.

Harry's prov

I slowly followed professor angel up to her office. She kinda looked like Dumbledore. "Please sit harry." She said in a sweet silky voice not like the one she used in class. "How are you harry?" I nodded but did not understand how she knew me.

Angel's prov

I asked harry to sit he looked like he was going to pass out any second. He looked confused but sat any ways. I sat down on my desk so I could see his eyes. He had Lil's eyes, but had prong's "good" looks. "How are you Harry?" I asked, knowing what living at the Dorsley's house must have been like. He nodded but his eyes went to one of the picture frames on my desk. I knew he was lying lily did the same thing when she did. "Harry please don't lie to me. I knew your mother very closely She lied the same way. Let's try a different question. How about, how are things at the Dorsley's?" I asked. He opened his mouth then shut it again. "How do you know?" He asked. "It's my job to know." I said knowing he would not understand. "Um, it could be better." He said slowly, looking down. "Harry I'm asking because I want you to trust me, and tell me anything and everything. If you should trust anyone above me it would probably be my father." Imminently his head flew up. "Yes Dumbledore is my father, but luckily for us all I don't have his so called 'devilish good looks' it may look good on him but on a girl. That would not be good." Harry cracked a grin. "Well harry I wasted enough of your time." I said as I signed his pass for his next class. He left and I was left to my thoughts and the pictures of my husband. I sighed. I didn't want to do this but I would do it for James. This would be a long year.


	5. Arthur's note

Arthur's note: Hi its me I am going to delete this and start to re-write I notices some errors that need to be corected I thank you for reading this and I will start posting as soon as possible. thank you and I will be starting this back up asap


	6. inportant notice

AN)

hello there faithful followers. If most of you havn't noticed I have not updated a few storys for months. I have posted so many it's getting out of hand and is starting to bug me. so this is me asking you to go to my profile, easy. and vote on my poll to keep the story you like. If you don't vote your favorite story just might be abandoned, and I'd hate to disipoint. the more votes the more likely I'd keep it.

thank you,

abd


End file.
